Questioning Sexuality
by EmoBear625
Summary: a JacobxEdward fic. if u dont like slashes then dont read it.


Jacob sat on the edge of the cliff thinking about the previous day

**Jacob sat on the edge of the cliff thinking about the previous day. He hadn't meant for it to happen… it just kinda did… He wasn't sure that he could keep this a secret from Elizabeth. He didn't want to lie to her in any way, but if he told her everyone would know. He knew that the pack would find out but that much he couldn't help. He just hoped that their brotherhood would keep the secret safe. He didn't want to lose any friends due to his mistake (?) He didn't want anything to change… did he? Jacob was lost in thought when Edward came up beside him to sit down. Jacob put his face in his hands.**

"**Hello Jacob."**

**Edward sat, in all of his wonderful hotness glory, beside Jacob, his previous enemy (?) and new lover (?), with his hands in his lap.**

**Jacob looked up at Edward with tears in his eyes.**

"**Edward why did we do it?"**

**His voice broke at the end of the question that he ****desperately needed an answer to and the tears spilled over. Jacob blinked the tears away and sniffled.**

"**I could tell you all of the scientific reasoning behind it but I don't think what we did was very scientific… The only reasons I can come up with on my own are either completely insane or just don't apply to either of us… I think."**

**Edward looked over to see Jacob look down. He put his hand on Jacob's shoulder trying to make him feel better, but it only made the tears come harder.**

"**I'm not **_**gay**_** Edward. Am I?"**

**E****dward had been pondering on this thought for hours. He had never had to question his sexuality before and was in complete denial when it came to admitting he was anything but straight. He couldn't speak for Jacob but he thought and firmly believed that they were both just lonely from Bella's running away and they just needed a release.**

"**I'm honestly not sure… I do believe that we had some sort of bizarre connection last night but I don't think that either of us is **_**gay**_**."**

**Jacob smiled slightly and tried to wipe all traces of moisture off of his face.**

"**Good. Because if doing this with you doesn't make me gay then I think I want to continue it."**

**Edward considered this momentarily and decided that he agreed. It almost made sense because Bella had caused this herself by running away with Mike two months ago and that was the one thing the two guys had in common. Loving Bella had destroyed them both.**

"**I agree. I believe I would like to continue our **_**relationship**_**… for now anyway…"**

**They smiled and Jacob stood, putting his hand out to help Edward get up. Edward took his hand and lifted himself, looking into Jacob's wide, deep brown eyes. **

**Jacob wrapped his arms around Edward and leaned down to push his own soft lips against Edward's. Edward's replying kiss was gentle and sweet but, Jacob, being the overheated stud that he was, wouldn't let the kiss stay calm and gentle for long. **

**Edward slipped his arms around Jacob's waist. Jacob took this as an invitation to deepen the kiss.**

**Jacob pushed his hot, wet tongue against Edward's stone cold lips trying to part them. When Edward's lips parted ever so slightly Jacob took advantage. He pushed his tongue deep into Edward's mouth, discovering every part. Edward ran his fingers through Jacob's medium length, silky, black hair. **

**This turned Jacob on immediately and he began to get hard. Jacob ran his scalding hot hands up Edward's ice cold back, pulling his shirt off. Edward responded the same way he had the night before; by undoing his belt and snapping it against Jacob's thigh. Jacob walked toward Edward and put his hands on Edward's button… zipper… then shoving his pants down to leave him standing there, white as snow, in just his light blue, silk boxers. **

**Edward decided he didn't want to be the only one mostly naked here so he pulled Jacob's shirt over his head and threw it down. Jacob undid the drawstring to his red sweats himself while giving Edward a look that he learned last night that Jacob meant he wanted Edward to suck him. Edward dropped to his knees in front of Jacob and pulled on the back of his knees to get Jacob to fall to the ground.**

**Jacob looked mildly surprised by the fall but quickly recovered. Edward moved on his knees to position himself over Jacob. He leaned down to give him a kiss, which trailed down his body until Edward got to Jacob's hard penis. Edward put his hand around Jacob gently and began to stroke him slowly. Jacob moaned lightly and laid back. Edward placed his mouth aroun****d Jacob's head and softly started to suck him, much to Jacob's dislike. He liked things hot, heavy, and fast. Jacob bucked his hips upward in distress as Edward teased him.**

**Edward slowly put all of Jacob, big long and hard, inside his mouth. Jacob's breathing picked up a little and Edward started getting hard from hearing Jacob moan. Then, when Jacob moaned Edward's name Edward decided Jacob didn't deserve any more teasing. **

**Edward moved his mouth hard and fast along Jacob's shaft and started**** to deep throat him, making him moan even louder. When Edward swallowed around Jacob's head it was all over; Jacob came down Edward's throat hot and hard. Edward swallowed it all up and licked Jacob clean.**

**Jacob sat up, his breath slowing, and kissed Edward full on the lips licking them, tasting his own cum. Edward realized what Jacob had just done and got so hard he thought he was going to explode then and there. Jacob noticed how hard Edward was and he ****decided to return the favor. **

**Jacob rose to his knees and pushed Edward onto his back. He leaned over him for ****a kiss and as he did their bodies brushed and Jacob started to slowly make thrusting movements against Edward's penis. Edward moaned wanting more than just touching from Jacob. **

**As they kissed**** Jacob's hand slowly made its way down Edward's body and reached his hard erection. Edward moaned at the contact and Jacob moved faster, incapable of teasing the other male. As Edward moaned and growled lightly, Jacob could tell Edward wanted more than just skin to skin contact. **

**Turning his back, with a complaining Edward behind him, Jacob lowered his chest to the ground and stuck his ass in the air. Edward noticed and took the invitation to raise himself up behind the darker boy. He placed his hands on Jacob's hips and pushed his head against Jacob's hole. **

**He thrust slightly and noticed that he couldn't move more than his head past Jacob's entrance. He sat back on his legs and wet two fingers in his mouth. He one at the entrance and pushed it inside the warm crater. As Jacob's head threw back Edward became unbearably erect.**

**He worked the second finger in and then a third wanting to move this process along. Jacob began to moan loudly as Edward found his prostate and started rubbing against it. Jacob came within a few strokes and laid his forehead on his arms to slow down his breathing. **

**Edward pulled his fingers out and rose up to his knees once again and placed the head of his hard cock at Jacob's inviting entrance. As he thrust himself all the way inside of Jacob, he began to pull himself out. Jacob hissed at the movement and Edward just moved faster. **

**Soon both boys were panting and moaning each other's names. Edward placed a final thrust into Jacob and his face contorted as he leaned down towards the boy's back and cam icy cold inside of the wolf. **

**Jacob stretched out flat on his stomach and panted like the dog he was. Edward, on the other hand, was lying on his back with his hands behind his head and looking out at the full moon and the brightly shining stars. **

**Edward pulled himself off the ground to grab his clothing just as he heard footsteps coming through the forest. **

**Leave me a review if u want more.. don't leave flamers.. I gave a warning in the summary.. don't like.. don't read. Ty. Nik.**


End file.
